


I don't even like you

by matsurileh



Series: Love Actually [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsurileh/pseuds/matsurileh
Summary: Bucky wakes up in Sam's bed after a night together.





	I don't even like you

"I don't even like you. "

  
"Well, you seemed to like me very much last night baby." He says smirking in his bed. If he didn't look so good right now.

"Ugh, don't call me that. Where are my pants?"

"Probably in the living room. We came from there, passed by the hallway and ended up in my bedroom." Sam says, making me want to take that smile of his sexy face.

"Do you know directions? Congratulations." I say putting my shirt.

I can't believe that last night I slept with Wilson. Wilson of all people.

I was having fun. Tony threw a party for his wedding anniversary. Tony and his husband colonel Rhodes were reunited again after his last mission. Imagine the surprise to everyone when Tony Stark called off his wedding with Bruce Banner, two days before the ceremony.

Everybody was shocked, but when we saw Tony and James Rhodes together, we truly understood. They're soulmates. Even Bruce was cool with the situation. He told us that when he met James after he came back, he knew that him and Tony were over.

Tony married James two months later.They have a beautiful love history if you ask me.

So I was drinking and having fun. Wilson was especially hot, maybe it was the booze talking. I don't know.Next thing I know, we were making out in Tony's bathroom. I didn't know Wilson was such a good kisser.

One thing led to another and we went to his house. In less than ten seconds we didn't have any more clothes between us.

Everybody always teased us about how much sexual tension we had and I guess they're right. The vision of the naked Wilson before me was driving me crazy with desire.

When I woke up, I didn't remember anything. So I was caught by surprise when I saw Wilson in the bed besides me.

Took me some minutes to realize what had happened.

I slept with him.Everything was coming back to me, the kisses, Wilson good fingers, Wilson amazing tongue. I tried to get up without waking him, but I flinch when I feel a pain in my lower back. I'm going to kill him.

"Good morning." He says stretching, looking very very sexy.

"You're leaving already? I thought we were going to have breakfast together." He says, teasing.

"Shut up. I was drunk and horny last night, that's the only explanation to me wanting to have sex with you." I say getting up off the bed and trying to hide my nakedness.

"Damn Barnes, did you use me? I can live with that. In fact, you can use me whatever you want." He says winking and then lifts from the bed. I try to look everywhere besides at his dick. I can't give him this satisfaction.

"Okay, I'll grab my pants and head out."

"Not so fast." he says, grabbing my arm. "Where's my goodbye kiss at baby?"

"First of all don't call me baby. And second..." I put my hand behind his neck to give him a peck on his very delicious lips "bye."And with that I leave quickly.

Wilson was astonished standing in the bedroom and I left with a big smile on my face.

That is going to be fun.


End file.
